


you'll be mine (every night)

by acid_glue234



Series: poetry of the senses [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sanvers Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_glue234/pseuds/acid_glue234
Summary: Day 6: Smutshe asks again if this is okay—if it's okay that her hand is trailing downwards, sliding over alex's smooth stomach and hovering over her with an anticipation so raw she can practically feel it.





	you'll be mine (every night)

**Author's Note:**

> poem and title is from white roses by charlie xcx

_white roses in the snow_  
_never let me go  
_ _lying in your bed and moving slow_

_taking off our clothes  
_ _giving you it all  
_ _all i need is you and me alone_

//

she's bold. 

late one night, while drunk, maggie types out a steamy little poem on her phone and then texts it to alex. 

it's not until the next morning, when maggie checks her phone for the time, that she remembers what she did, as alex's reply stares her pointblank in the face, reading: _let's be alone then_. 

she should be embarrassed, but it's a little too late for that. besides, she's not the worst poet, and alex seems to be into it, so maggie takes a leap of faith, sending back: _your place or mine?_  

there's no reply for almost ten minutes, and maggie tries to distract herself on twitter, distract herself from the sickening possibility that perhaps alex was joking, but then, _finally_ , her phone vibrates in her hands. 

_yours._  

//

they don't waste any time.  

enough has already been spent tiptoeing and teasing and pretending not to want what they obviously both want. 

her shaky hands rest on alex's hips, fingertips skating over her thin white shirt. maggie settles on top of alex, straddling her waist and pressing her down against the bed.  

"this okay?" she asks, just to make sure. 

but alex just nods and says, "more than," and so after a moment of nervous hesitation, maggie shifts so that her face is near alex's neck and kisses a trail under her chin, toward her collarbone. 

alex exhales and places a hand near maggie's waist, her palm curling tightly, bringing maggie in closer.

maggie reminds herself to breathe, unsure if she's more lightheaded from alex's sweet scent, or the glass of wine she gulped down before that expected knock on the door, but whatever it is, she's desperate for contact, a touch between her thighs, and a kiss that leads to more.

maggie slowly rubs her thumb in tiny circles against alex's smooth hip, and alex glances down but doesn't say anything, just watches maggie's hand against her skin and exhales at the touch. 

she can almost see the thoughts running through alex's mind as she continues to touch her, albeit innocently, yet there's still a reaction, still an effect. after a moment, alex's brown eyes glisten and fall to maggie's lips as she slides maggie's hand down to the base of her stomach. 

maggie flutters her eyelids shut against the feeling. "danvers," she stammers, cheeks growing hot, but her next words only trail off into silence. 

"what is it, maggie?" alex asks, wondering, and then looks up at her with those imploring brown eyes for a painfully long moment, tries to dissect maggie's intentions with nothing but a careful look. 

maggie opens her mouth, pauses, lies, "i'm glad i sent that text," because the real truth—confessing to alex that, for her, this means so much more than the physical, the sex—is too risky, too emotional, too un-maggie-like, and alex doesn't want that. 

nobody wants that. 

"me too." alex rests her palm over maggie's hand, and maggie's throat bobs as she swallows thickly. 

"what do you want, danvers?" she asks, tracing the shape of alex's hand with her fingertips. 

" _you_..." but the word is barely audible, mixed with a sudden moan as maggie finds herself exhaling raggedly when alex purposefully shifts maggie's hand down even lower until it's lightly skimming the waistband of alex's shorts. 

her heart races at the look on alex's face—her eyelids are heavy, mouth hanging open as puffs of air escape, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. 

she pushes up on to her elbow and hunches over so that she's fully on top of alex, and it happens slowly, _so slowly_ —an arm wraps around her neck, pulling her down, and even though it happens slowly, maggie's still caught off guard by how hard her stomach clenches in nervous anticipation. 

but then alex smirks, sort of like she knows exactly what maggie's been thinking about for the last few minutes—days, months even—and all of the expectations and fears immediately melt away. 

their bare legs tangle on top of the sheets, and maggie breathes out a sigh as her hands dip underneath alex's thin t-shirt and hesitantly skim over the expanse of her clenching abdomen, but then maggie exhales when she reaches the underside of alex's breast and gently kneads the ample flesh. 

for awhile, they just kiss—minutes go by and maggie doesn't even notice, distracted by how good alex's tongue feels in her mouth, but then alex's breathing falters, and she bends backwards, expanding her neck when maggie's kisses venture lower and lower down her throat, towards her collarbone. 

she gently nips at the tender flesh of alex's chest, but alex forces her back up, needy for a taste of her lips. alex presses her tongue into maggie's mouth and works it slowly. wide, painfully long kisses are exchanged as a hand tugs at the bottom of maggie's shirt. 

maggie takes the hint, sits up slightly and only breaks their kiss long enough to slip her shirt off. 

it gets tossed aside somewhere in the room. 

the moment is surreal, timeless, as maggie takes in the nervous yet eager look on alex's face. 

alex licks her lips, her eyes pinned to maggie's chest, and for the first time in a long time, she flushes, self-conscious and insecure that alex is seeing her like this, topless, half-naked, even if alex seems to be appreciating the view. 

she looks so inexperienced—almost like a naughty child—as she reaches for maggie's breast, gasping into maggie's mouth at the feel of it, the weight of it, in her hand. 

the contrast of their heated skin and the warm night, mixed with the chill of alex's hands on her chest, has maggie shivering. or maybe it's just her nerves that are shaking her up. whatever it is, it seems to be happening to alex as well, which only reminds maggie that if they really do this, they're in it together. 

she can feel her cheeks flame as she murmurs, "you now," and then quickly helps alex out of her shirt. 

she lifts her arms as maggie rolls the shirt up and over her head, breathing out a sigh of relief once the sweaty shirt is finally discarded and alex's reddish brown hair falls into her dark eyes. 

she swipes her thumb over alex's peaked nipple and kisses her gently at the feeling of them hardening the more and more she tweaks the bud between her thumb and index finger. 

alex responds with a whimper, arching her chest into maggie's hand and deepening the kiss. 

she asks again if this is okay—if it's okay that her hand is trailing downwards, sliding over alex's smooth stomach and hovering over her with an anticipation so raw she can practically feel it. she'll probably be asking alex to voice her reassurance many times throughout the night. she wants to know for a fact that this isn't one-sided—that she's not the only one who wants this. 

alex assures her that she not only wants this but _needs_ this. she repeats it over and over again— _please, please, maggie, don't stop, that feels so good_ —every time maggie stops kissing her to find out if she's comfortable, or if this isn't too overwhelming. 

overwhelmed herself, maggie can do nothing but capture alex's lips in hers, and they get lost in each other, quickly, maggie closing her eyes and moaning as alex's tongue works in and out of her mouth, and _dear god_ , she could get off at just the feeling of alex's lips massaging her tongue, 

she pepper small kisses down alex's chin, her collarbone, and between her breasts. 

fingers run through her scalp and tug at her hair until she's back in front of alex. the sight of those eyes staring up at her, so trusting, so gone, has maggie closing her eyes as she leans down to kiss alex and slide her tongue between her lips before pulling away with a sigh. 

she's too distracted by the body moving beneath her. 

maggie can barely come up with a single thought without getting side-tracked by alex's hips thrusting up and practically grinding against air as she searches for some kind of friction to relieve the tension building between her thighs. 

she nuzzles the warm skin of alex's neck and shifts so that she's laying at a more comfortable angle. alex breathes unsteadily beneath her, eyes practically rolling back, and maggie can't look away. 

she wouldn't look away even if she could. 

maggie could easily let this go on forever, but with the way alex's hips are rocking against hers, she knows this isn't going to last long once she shows alex what she can _really_ do with her hands. 

she finally finds the courage to dip her hand into alex's shorts, reassured and practically urged on by her insistence, and maggie gapes to discover she isn't wearing any underwear. 

her heartbeat picks up tenfold. 

she can already feel alex's wetness against the palm of her hand. maggie grits her teeth and noses the underside of alex's chin, groaning at the feel of her own wetness pooling between her thighs. 

alex wraps her calves around maggie's lower back, pressing her down further against alex's chest. 

it's a tough position to work from, but she's no amateur. maggie takes her time and allows herself to savor the moment, fingers stroking the outer lips of alex's sex and petting the tuft of hair lining her center. 

she dips a finger inside, slowly and teasingly, all the way down to the knuckle and watches alex's reaction closely. beneath her, alex grits her teeth, jaw clenching rigidly as she breathes out through her nose and digs her nails into maggie's shoulder. 

they both breathe at the same time when maggie strokes in and out, her fingers flexing as she takes in alex's thoughtful expression. 

she adds another finger, and then asks, "how are—is this okay?"

alex only nods as she bites down hard on her lower lip, and it's so fucking hot the way she clenches her jaw and breathes through gritted teeth every time maggie latches onto her neck and whispers how good alex feels against her fingers. 

she's actually inside her, filling alex with her fingers, and maggie looks on, her own restraint breaking as she works her hips down into the back of her hand. 

fisting the sheets, alex writhes underneath her, and maggie watches, completely mystified at the sight of her like this—so beautiful and exposed and vulnerable. 

she glances down and watches her hand move in alex's shorts, and alex watches too, let's out this tiny noise, and then starts moving her hips against maggie's fingers, following each push and pull with a breathy sigh of relief every time maggie touches her where she absolutely needs contact most. 

alex wiggles her hips helplessly until maggie uses her unoccupied hand to pull down her shorts by the elastic waistband. alex kicks them off and then arches up with another moan. 

maggie presses her thigh in between alex's legs and spreads them so wide she can feel the wetness sliding against her as alex rides her leg with the need to get off. maggie's in desperate need of an orgasm too, but alex comes first. 

she doesn't know it yet, but alex will always come first. 

alex's fingernails rake down maggie's back, under her shorts and over her ass, squeezing hard and delightfully, kneading the flesh as she pulls her closer, flush against her.

alex wraps her legs around maggie's waist and rolls her hips with a lustful kind of need only found in moments like this. 

it's a warm night, and they're both sweating on top of maggie's sheets. maggie rocks her hips down, and alex meets her halfway. she actually mewls, and it's the sexiest noise maggie has ever heard in her entire life. she can't believe she's known alex for this long and has never heard her make that sound. 

with a soft curse, alex pants out against maggie's ear and then reaches down to push her shorts and underwear down her legs until they're stuck around her ankles. maggie kicks the tiny articles of clothing off a moment later, smiling at the feeling of their naked bodies flush together for the first time. 

she looks down between their bodies to see her fingers moving in and out of alex's wetness, her thumb flexing as she circles her throbbing clit. 

alex's nails dig into maggie's shoulder blades and pull her down so that they're chest to chest, desperately rocking together. 

maggie can feel every muscle in her body working to the full-out extent as she rests her right hand beside alex's head and grinds her hips down, their centers pressing together between her hand, at that perfect spot, right where they both need it. 

she nips at alex's shoulder, breathes out a moan so throaty she wouldn't be surprised if she lost her voice, and holds on tight when alex pushes back up into her with a gasp. 

it feels so good she can't stop. 

alex doesn't stop either, curling her hand around maggie's neck to keep her right where she is. it's an oddly intimate gesture compared to the frantic fucking they're doing now, but maggie rests her forehead against alex's anyway, scrunches up her nose at the look of total concentration sketched across her face. 

"are you close?" she asks, breathlessly. "please tell me you're close," because maggie's right at the edge, waiting just for alex. 

alex nods so jerkily maggie can barely tell if it's a yes or no, but she ends up getting her answer a second later when alex's breathing picks up, and then she lets out this gasping whimper that maggie knows she'll be hearing in her dreams for the rest of her life, because alex orgasming is perhaps the sexiest thing maggie has ever experienced. 

maggie reaches her peak not a second later, muffling her cry against alex's shoulder with a bite that will definitely still be there in the morning. 

as they both struggle to catch their breath, maggie continues to gently move her fingers in and out to slowly bring alex down from her high. 

and then it's quiet. 

her shaky arms give out on her, and she flops beside alex with a groan of exhaustion. for a moment, they stay like that, eyes open, staring up at the ceiling as their labored breathing goes back to normal.

maggie's sticky between her legs, her heart is still throbbing like an untreated wound, and the smell of sweat and sex fills the air with a thick, heady scent, but maggie has never felt more comfortable and sated in her life lying right here beside alex. 

without skin-to-skin contact, it's gotten cold in the room, and maggie knows she's not in the right frame of mind—it's this odd rush of intense adrenaline that's given them the push to go somewhere in their relationship they've never gone before, after all. maggie can already feel the awkwardness coming on, but then the bed dips as alex turns over onto her side, throws an arm over maggie's torso, and then presses her lips to the curve of maggie's shoulder. 

she floods with a relief she didn't know she needed. maggie doesn't know what she'd do if alex left her after this. "fuck," she sighs, and then feels alex shift in her arms, leaning up on her elbow to catch maggie's reaction, "that was...that was _good_."

"just good?" alex asks, and even though there's a flirtatious lilt to the question, maggie can still hear the slight tremor of uncertainty in alex's voice. 

"not just good, danvers." maggie closes her eyes and wraps an arm around alex's back, smiling lazily when alex's toe tickles up her calf. "fucking _hot_ , actually," and kinda _dirty_ , which she loved but decides not to add. 

there's a pause, and maggie peeks an eye open to make sure she didn't say the wrong thing, but then alex huffs out a laugh. "it _was_ hot, wasn't it?" she says, as if she can't quite believe it, and then she laughs again, this time fuller and with more elation, and maggie can't help but laugh along with her when she sees the gorgeous smile on alex's face, only now realizing just what this means for alex and her coming out.

they continue to laugh together, _hard_ , to the point where alex snorts and tears gather in the corners of maggie's eyes, because _jesus_ , they just fucked like two horny teenagers or something, and it's absurdly hilarious, mostly because teenagers is exactly what they've been acting like these last couple of weeks around each other. 

as their elated giggles begin to die down, maggie breathes out a long, blissful sigh and then cuddles even more into alex. she thrives off of having alex in her arms like this—naked and damp and just so _beautiful_. 

alex rests her head against maggie's chest. "is it okay if i stay over?" she whispers, unsure.

maggie glances down, feels the indentions of her dimples sink in when she smiles. "more than," she says, and then finds herself shivering once again as soft lips press against hers, and they stay like that for a while, just comfortably engulfed in each other, sticky skin to sticky skin, making out slowly, their lips moving, openly and eagerly, with a soft whimper that motivates maggie to suck greedily on alex's lower lip and drag her tongue against her mouth with no actual sense of time or location. 

maggie's so absorbed in those soft lips of hers that she doesn't even realize there's a hand snaking around waist, holding her tight. 

it feels so good to be wanted. 

it feels so good to be held after sex for once. 

she hasn't felt this desired in months, and it feels good—just the two of them, their naked bodies pressed together despite the warmth of the night. 

she presses one last kiss to the corner of alex's mouth before settling in next to her, shutting off her brain and smiling lazily when alex tucks her face into maggie's hair.

exhaustion seeps into her bones the longer she lies there. 

alex's breathing eventually evens out, and maggie slowly closes her eyes, reciting in her thoughts and then in her dreams the rest of alex's poem that she'll never have the courage to send her. 

_love is like a rose_  
_baby, let it grow  
_ _no one knows the secrets that you know  
_ _come on, pull me close_

_we're tied like white roses_  
_you know we’re never coming undone  
_ _'cause i wanna stay forever  
_ _i know that you’re the only one_

_\- M_


End file.
